Electric vehicles such as electric cars, electric motorbikes, and power-assisted bicycles and electric tools such as electric drills have batteries which are secondary batteries, and drive the motors thereof using electric power from the batteries. For charging the batteries mounted on the electric vehicles and electric tools, battery chargers which use a commercial AC power source are used. Patent Literature (PTL) 1 describes such a battery charger.